Certain types of heeled women's shoes such as pumps, high-heels, mules, backless sandals, etc., have a tendency to slip off the heel of the foot. Differences in the size and shape of women's feet may make it difficult to find shoes that perfectly fit. This problem is further exacerbated at times when feet exude sweat, causing the foot to slip and slide inside the shoe. These problems make it difficult to walk and may cause injury such as sprains from the lack of stability. The free movement of feet in such instances may also cause blisters on the heel and other parts of the foot. Embodiments of the invention provide a mechanism for holding the foot in place within the shoe in situations where an imperfect fit or design of the shoe may cause the foot to become loose during use. Embodiments of the invention enable the wearer to wear shoes that are several sizes larger than the wearer's normal shoe size. This added support can also help prevent injuries to a person's leg or foot. The system is interchangeable with different shoes, and thus allows for wearers to change the appearance of their various shoes for stylistic purposes.
Embodiments of the invention are worn in pairs, one for the left foot and one for the right foot.